Blue Candy, Starwars Pajamas, and Demigod Sons
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: I mean, It's kinda hard for a mother to go everyday not knowing if her son was coming home. A series of one-shots, Mother-Son one-shots about Sally and Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own!**

**Blue Candy, Star-wars Pajamas, and Demigod Sons.**

**(Sorry for the sucky name) **

**Chapter 1~**

"Mommy!" I heard a small baby voice call out, waking me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my small 4 year old son, Percy, Standing in front of me, still wearing his pajamas, This year was Spiderman pajamas, even though just last year he was begging me to buy him Buzz Light-year pajamas. I smiled the best I could and sat up,

"Yes Percy?" I said rubbing my tired eyes.

He giggled and ran out of the room. I looked confusingly after him, a few moments later he came in with a small tray.

He placed the tray on my lap, "Happy Birthday Mommy!" I looked down at my small tray and smiled, there was a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich in a shape that some-what looked like a heart. Next to that was a blue cookie Percy probably kept from when I made them a few days ago and a large cup of Orange Juice. I tear fell down my face and Percy looked confused "Why are you crying Mama? Don't you like your breakfast?"

I shook my head yes and engulfed him in a hug "I love it" I said and pulled away. I moved over a little bit and let Percy sit on the bed with me. I ripped the sandwich apart and gave half to Percy who munched on it happily.

"Mama!" Percy said jumping off the bed "Stay right there!" I laughed as Percy ran out of the room. I placed the tray on the bed stand and wiped the crumbs off the bed. I yawned and looked around to entertain myself until Percy got back. I picked up a worn paperback copy of _Little Women._ A few minutes later Percy came in with his arms around his back.

I put down the book and picked up Percy, sitting him on my bed. Percy giggled and held out a blue card. I smiled looking down at the colored paper and laughed. There was a picture of what I'm guessing, Percy and I standing in front of the restaurant that I worked at for the moment. I opened the card and Percy had tried to write what I'm guess was 'I love you' but looked like 'I lue yoouu' there was a big red heart ion the button and pictures of fish, from what I'm guessing he drew from when we went to the aquarium a few days ago.

"Thank you Percy, this is the best Birthday ever" I was about to hug him when he pulled back.

"Not yet" His little baby voice called out, handing me a very poorly wrapped present in blue wrapping paper. I gasped, not expecting the sudden present. He handed it to me and it sat in my hands for a moment or to. "Open it!" Percy called out and giggled. I put a finger to my lips "Shh, Don't let the neighbors hear you" He nodded and put a finger to his lips in the 'Shh' movement. But he continued giggled quietly. I opened the paper slowly, and soon I was holding, _"Ocean Salt Sea Butter, Sure to make your stress float away!"_ I opened the blue bottle and smelt it; I gasped and dropped it by accident.

I grabbed it and screwed the cap back on, making sure none of it escaped. I hugged it tightly to my chest. "Percy where did you buy this?"

He shook his head confusingly "I didn't buy it, It was on the window sill in a box with a letter that said 'For Sally' so I gave it to your" I nodded my head, "Percy go to your room and get 5 shirts 5 shorts, underclothing and your swimming trunks okay?" Once I had said 'Swimming Trunks' Percy's eyes brightened and he ran to his room. I picked up the phone and called work to tell them I was taking a vacation, they said if I missed one more day of work I would be fired but I didn't care, I was going to Montauk.

Why?

Because the location smelt like _him._

_Like him_

I couldn't help not squealing like a little girl at my-too-old-for-a-school-girl-crush-for-the-god-of-the-sea. I quickly jumped up and began collecting clothes and toiletries for our 5 day trip. Because we were going to Montauk.

**Yeah I know Sally's OOC but I couldn't help not making a chapter about this **

**Well they me how you like it Thankies and please Review!**

**Not sure if I'm making another one, maybe with some inspiration?**

**~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own**

"Percy where are you?" Sally questioned to herself as she stared out of the window, the view showing the New York live passing fast. Even if their lives could go on she couldn't,

Not without her baby.

She wrapped her sweater tighter around her, she was always cold it seemed now a days, she didn't have warmth in her life anymore. What do you call a mother who's lost her child anyways?

_Stop it Sally._ She told herself furiously _Percy's just gone for a while, he always leaves remember? He's probably just on some quest that could help save the world._

But that wasn't it, she felt it. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with her baby. He was hurt. It was her instinct. Plus she always has some reassurance from Chiron when Percy was off on treacherous quests, simple words that covered her like a blanket and kept her from worrying too much and filled her whole, knowing that even if she couldn't during the summers and on other dangerous activities, he would show and teach Percy things she couldn't, things that would keep him safe.

But they weren't there, Chiron was just as scared and confused for her son as she was but she saw it in his eyes, it was only for a moment but it was there, Chiron had trained hundred of hero's, but most of them didn't come home. She saw him giving up, on her son, on her Percy.

That wasn't happening to her son, she had studied the myths after all, and she knew what happened to heroes like Percy, their 'Fatal Flaw' always getting them killed.

But that was the scary part, she didn't know Percy's flaw. And it scared her to Hades.

She had asked about it once of course, but Percy just froze and shook his head before changing the subject. She never brought it up again.

Her son had weaknesses; she knew that but so did everyone. She sure had one, and it was almost like her biggest weakness had been taken and transformed into a horrible, horrible nightmare.

Because her son was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it.

No one could.

**Happy New Years!**

**~~Dontforget2RememberMe**


End file.
